To Know His Sisters
by AberrantScript
Summary: When his five oldest sisters wonder if Lincoln would recognize them intimately, they decide there's only one way to settle the matter. He must be tested by donning a blindfold and feeling up his sisters' chests. After all, actions speak louder than words.


**Author's Notes:**

This story is posted with little-to-no shame. Literally, the thought occured one day... "Which sister does Lincoln know best?" Obviously, each writer in this fandom would have their own opinion, but I really wanted to know how the _sisters_ would handle this question. So, one oldest sisters' meeting later, they have formulated a plan to test their brother's knowledge of them by requiring him to... touch their chests while blindfolded.

Yes, you read that correctly!

 _Enjoy~!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

TO KNOW HIS SISTERS

Lincoln was minding his own business one sunny afternoon, completely unaware that his five older sisters were hatching a scheme to lure him into their trap, like a fly to a spider's web.

And much like a tarantula, they refused to wait for their prey to fall into their web.

No… they sniffed him out like bloodhounds.

Oh, if only the poor Lincoln had any idea what his sisters had in store for him.

But, alas, he was clueless when his sister, Leni, called out to him.

"Lincy! Could you come to my and Lori's room a minute?"

Sighing in frustration like a good brother would do, he got up and readied himself to face the onslaught of his sisters' combined insanity…

Only to be confused when he opened his door to a deserted hallway. Every door was closed, except for Lori and Leni's; where light spilled into the hallway, followed by hushed voices.

Mildly concerned, but definitely intrigued, Lincoln crept forward on high alert, ready to flee what was surely a sister-trap at a moment's notice.

He stopped at the stairs and hurriedly began sidling against the wall, his breath coming out in controlled, silent puffs.

"Knock it off, Lincoln. You're not as silent as you think you are," said Lori, the irritating taunt and blast to his ego making Lincoln squint his eyes and frown.

Dropping from the wall, he walked to the doorway.

He was met with the stares of his five oldest sisters. They just kept staring, even as he folded his arms and tapped his foot. " _Well?_ "

Leni smiled at him. "Lincy~!" She batted her eyelashes at him. "We, like, totes need your help with something!"

He sighed exaggeratedly, but resigned himself to helping his sisters. He prided himself in being the world's best brother. So, with a smile, he dropped his annoyed stance and leaned against the doorway in a relaxed manner.

Luna, taking his body language as an approval, jumped up from her seat on Lori's bed. "So, what we want to know is which one of us you know best."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Luan piped up from her seat on Leni's bed. "Yup! But we're not gonna take your word for it. We want you to prove it to us."

Lori, shocking Lincoln a little, put her phone in her dresser and stood up beside Luna, crossing her arms as she tilted onto one hip. "We've carefully devised a set of tests to determine which one of us you actually know the best."

Lincoln's mouth dropped. "Ok, girls, I'd ask why this is suddenly so important to you but I'm not sure I want to know why…"

Leni smiled bigger. "Because we each love you, _Lincypoo!_ "

The innocent boy didn't know what was more concerning… how excited Luan and Luna were eyeing him, how Lynn suddenly began blushing madly and turned to hide her burning cheeks from him, how Lori's eyes suddenly shot wide open and her own cheeks tinted pink, or how Leni was gazing at him all dreamy like and sighed long and deep…

If he didn't know any better, he'd say his sisters were acting like they were in love. But… _nah!_ _They're not that insane!_

Chuckling a little at his joke, he looked at each of them. "So, what are these tests?"

Lynn popped up right in front of him. "Before we get into any of that, we need you to wear this blindfold." She lifted up a plain black cotton fabric.

He eyed it cautiously, getting nervous, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a comforting warmth press against his back.

Luna leaned around his body to face him, her smile comforting his nerves. "You know you can trust us, right, Linc?"

He found himself wordlessly nodding and trying to grip the blindfold.

"W-wait," stuttered Lynn. "Let me get that for you."

He closed his eyes, feeling her fingers push the fabric into place, and brush against his hair as they it was tied into place. She mussed his hair up a bit before moving away from him; much to his irritation. He lightly growled.

She smirked even though he couldn't see and hopped back over to where she was standing before, feeling light and giddy all of a sudden. Lincoln also noticed Luna's warmth had left.

Lincoln, then, stood in the middle of his five oldest sisters. His eyesight lost, his other senses had increased. He could hear them moving about and whispering. Clothing was rustling, or maybe a blanket? What was more curious was a strange smell he was noticing… Like, it wasn't _unpleasant_ exactly… but it'd be pretty nice to know what in the earth it was!

Was it a feminine product they were gonna make him wear!?

Oh, Lord, he hoped not!

His spine shivered, his limbs tingling in disgust and fright.

Then, he almost jumped in shock when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, Lincy~" came the smooth, comforting voice of Leni. "You look cold. Why don't I _warm you up?_ "

The feeling of her soft hands kneading his tense muscles like a lump of dough was heaven on earth. He sagged slightly and let out a sigh; the feelings heightened that much more since his sight was stripped from him.

He felt her hair slide against his neck. Her breath puffed against his earlobe, as she whispered, the pressure of her exhaled voice tickling him, "Does that feel good?"

He found himself nodding as her palms gradually slid over his shoulders and gripped his upper arms. Then, he let out another sigh as she felt his biceps, applying a gentle pressure to the pliable tissue.

"Oh, Linc. You're gonna be a strong man for your sisters one day."

And there was that smell again. That curious fragrance that put him on edge, though Leni's abrupt massage was quickly mushing his brain. He was putty in the hands of a master, and, gosh, was he loving every second of it.

" _Ahh…_ " He couldn't contain his happy moan.

But what would he think if he'd seen his other sisters? How excited and jealous they looked. How they blushed at his moan, and rubbed their legs together as quietly as possible… trying to compromise between ravishing their own bodies and not freaking their little brother out.

He felt a puff of air at his neck, followed by the gentle press of silky lips against his jawline, just by his ear. Those same satiny cushions slid along his skin until they rested on his ear, the whole feeling sending another shiver up his spine… but one of delight and _excitement_.

"Do you feel warmer now, Lincy?"

He nodded. Oh, gosh, did he feel warmer… especially in _certain places_ … oh, gosh, he hoped his sisters hadn't noticed how much he was enjoying that… but he was too far under Leni's spell to really care if they gawked at his groin or not.

He didn't lie when he said he trusted his sisters. He meant that explicitly.

He did, however, hear a faint gulp, and what little rational part of his mushed-up brain was left told him he should hide his growing problem because _these were his sisters!_ But his arms were incapacitated; only able to tingle and shiver in ecstasy as Leni's delicate fingers kept pressing into them, delivering sweet pleasure they'd never experienced before.

But, then, it suddenly stopped. Her lips left his ear. Her body drifted away from his back. And her precious fingers fluttered away from him, leaving him cold, disappointed, and _longing._ Oh, gosh, was he longing… and though he was still naïve to certain topics, his raging hormones and racing heart whispered in his ear about things…

Sexy, erotic, nerve-tingling, mind-numbing things of sweet, unadulterated ecstasy…

About his sisters…

He jerked his head with a frown. He couldn't do that to them! He couldn't… pine after them… hope they'd see the evidence of his arousal… that Lynn would slide up to him and grind herself against him, and ask, "Oh, Lincoln, is that a hockey stick in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" And he'd grin cockily at her and say, "Why don't you find out-"

"Uh, Linc?" asked Luan, abruptly stopping his daydream.

And Lincoln shivered again; this time in shame and disgust. "Y-yeah, Luan?"

A hand touched his forearm timidly, lightly stroking him. "You ok? Cause you zoned out on us?"

He nodded his head. "Y-yeah." And prayed that his face wasn't as red as it felt. That his _problem_ wasn't as painfully hard as it felt. And that smell was there again… only now he began sweating, wondering if it was coming from him! What if his guilty thoughts caused him to let out a musky aroma? And when his sisters breathed it in, they'd fall into _heat_ , and pounce him until their sudden estrus cycle was satiated… until their sudden mating frenzy was fulfilled and then each would go on, as their stomachs slowly grew, and-

 _Actually, that would be amazing…!_ He shook his head again. _NO! Bad Lincoln!_

"So, Lincoln," started Lori, drawing his attention to the blackened void of his oldest sisters' room, "Are you ready for our first test?"

A picture of a naked Lori, standing above him as he was strapped to her bed spread-eagled, ready to whip him with her riding crop suddenly popped into his mind against his will.

He gulped and croaked out a feeble, "Uh huh."

"Ok, so, you're literally the only brother us sisters have. You're the only one _different_. Your opinion of us, of our bodies means a lot to us… whether you realize it or not…"

He nodded for her to continue.

"So, for our first test, we want you to feel the _shape_ of our bodies and see if you can figure out the identity of the sister you are touching."

He gulped, his mouth dry. "U-um… what will I be t-touching?"

Out of nowhere, Leni squeezed him tightly to her chest from behind. Her nose pressed against his hair, taking a dreamy whiff of his clean smell. "You're going to show us that you know each of us intimately by feeling our chests. Doesn't that sound _fun_ , Lincy?" She rubbed her bosom against his back slightly.

He coughed trying to gag down a dry swallow. "B-but isn't that weird…!" he started out timidly.

Leni kissed the back of his neck. "Not for us, Lincy. People _in love_ touch each other all the time."

Lincoln whimpered under the return of his sister's sweet kisses. Then, he felt another pair of lips begin tracing his jawline from his chin. For just a second he felt something scrape his skin when those sweet lips parted for a dazzling smile that he so wished he could see.

"This doesn't feel weird at all, does it, Linc?" said Luan as she continued to kiss up to his temple before timidly touching his bare skin with her tongue. Her core quivered sharply when he moaned for her. She saw Leni, from the other side of their brother, smiling warmly at her. Luan grinned widely before moving away for her roommate to have a turn.

Lincoln mourned the loss for only a few seconds; then, he felt rough fingers slip under his shirt, the callouses grating pleasantly against his pale stomach. He couldn't stop his body from twitching and panting under the combined ministrations of his two sisters.

To his shame, his bulging pants kept pulsing and he just knew that all five of his beautiful seductresses were eyeing his covered manhood. But he was too weak-willed, too aroused to stop them.

No, he wouldn't stop them. He'd let them do whatever they wanted to him.

Luna's raspy voice spoke softly to him; he could feel her nose bump into his as her hands glided teasingly along his ribcage. "It's not weird for sisters to love their brother… to want to show him how much they love him…"

He felt a kiss on his cheek and he found himself nearly weeping because she missed his mouth by a mere inch. Then, those talented hands began caressing his chest, her palms rubbing circles onto his nipples as her fingers softly played with the smooth expanse of his torso.

Leni's hands left their hugging position around his shoulders to join Luna's, and it felt almost like they were battling for control over his chest… over _him_. And in his mind's eye, he saw another tantalizing fantasy of those two dressed as Amazons, fighting over the right to mount him and bear his children.

Their hands stopped, however, when he jerked his head subtly, trying to clear the evil thoughts from his mind. These were his sisters he was lusting after. They loved him and adored him, and he was breaking their trust, practically raping them through fantasy. Oh, gosh, he was an evil human being.

He felt a new presence come up to his side, hugging him gently as the other two drifted away from his senses. "Lincoln?" he heard Lynn ask him. He gulped, turning his head away from her as a few tears started to collect in his blindfolded eyes. He felt her move around, and grip his face with her two hands. They shook slightly and he could imagine her biting her lip and blushing as she was never good with expressing her emotions well.

"I think I know what you're feeling…"

 _Oh, I hope you don't. I don't want any of my sisters to hate me for the monster I am…_

"And I want you to know I feel the same way."

 _Just kill me- wait, what!?_

Those hands trembled more as she continued talking, trying to comfort him. "Bro, you don't know what you do to me. Your confidence and attitude, the way you handle us so lovingly and firmly. I can't even count the number of times I've wanted to jump you. Your stupid smile makes my knees go weak. Sometimes I just want to play with that tuft of white hair you have in the back." She sighed. "I love you so much it hurts when I can't be with you." Her hands stroked his cheeks, ran through his hair. "And we all feel like that. All five of us."

Lori smiled warmly, though he couldn't see it. "It's true, Linc. You melt us."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mouth open, his face stupified, he couldn't form words if he'd even been able to process all the implications cascading upon him. His sisters actually loved him? In the same way he loved them? _Five... all five?_ What were the odds!?

Timidly, he returned to the topic at hand. "I-is this why you want to know which sister I know best... by _touching?"_

Luna giggled from somewhere to his right. "Right, bro. And, hey, if we hit a few high notes tonight, I won't complain."

"Wha-!?"

Lynn spoke softly, "Lincoln, you don't have to do any of our tests... but some things will likely make us feel good. _Really good._ And you have to know that we might... w-we might, um, get a... wow, this is hard..."

"Not as hard as Linc is, sis!" Luan cackled.

Lincoln blushed, finally able to confirm his fears. He sighed. "I get it, guys... Well, sort of. But that's why I'm lucky to have five older sisters to teach me."

And just like that, all five blushed. Not only because of Lincoln's willingness to do whatever they wanted, but that he'd be submissive to their guidance. All of them. And they could teach him how to please them personally, intimately. It was all they needed to hear before continuing.

Lynn, blushing madly and quivering in excitement, stumbled backwards away from Lincoln, leaving him alone in the darkness of his senses.

Lori spoke up, voice cracking, "A-are you ready, Linc?"

Gulping as he heard clothing moving again... _hitting the floor_... he nodded, clenching his hands into fists to try to focus his nervous energy to keep himself from fidgeting embarrassingly in front of his... _lovers._

Then, everything went quiet. His sensitive hearing could pick up near-silent footfalls here and there, but otherwise his sisters were ghosts to him.

He nearly yelped when he felt hands grip his forearms and push his arms forward. His heart nearly stopped when his palms were pushed against skin. _Bare skin._ His blush must have been reaching his shoulders, as his breath was coming in shallow gasps. For a long moment he did nothing; in shock that one of his sisters had stripped... was partially, if not completely, naked right in front of him... protected only by the blindfold keeping his eyes from ravaging her body.

His hands grew impatient and starting moving on their own. His fingers splayed out, and he realized they were dancing across a flat stomach when his pinky fell into her belly button. A shiver ran down his spine into his toes as he felt her stomach muscles ripple beneath his touch. He was obviously being too ticklish.

So, taking a deep breath to calm his raging nerves, he put more force behind his hands, letting them drift to and fro. He explored each subtle ridge of stomach muscle, coming to a stop when he reached the arch of her ribs. Finally, he could hear his sister's breathing... coming out sharply. It made him more confident, knowing he could do that to his sister, could make her breathing erratic. He wondered was else he could make her body do underneath his touch.

His hands moved around to her side, getting a good feel of each individual rib bone; an interesting crinkling texture that only excited him more. Stepping forward, he gained himself enough reach so he could swing his teasing fingers around her back. He found the ridge of her spine, and followed it slowly downward. His face, he knew, was close to his sister and his breaths were likely warming her body. He could smell that subtle fragrance again, but this time he felt he couldn't get enough of it. It spurred him on... to _what_ he didn't know... but he was determined to find out!

His devious hands came to an abrupt stop when he felt fabric. They had travelled awhile unhindered across his sister's back, but he realized the territory they almost crossed and it scared him. Was she ready for him to drift lower... to grip her... squeeze her... pull her hard against him?

Was _he_ ready...?

Gulping nervously, he slid his hands along the line of her panties, coming to a stop below her stomach. He could feel his sister quivering under his touch; the area was sloping downward, begging him to drift lower and lower... and, boy, did he want to... but his test involved something else... two somethings, actually. _Thank goodness for loopholes!_

So, with a reluctant, yet relieved heart, he ran his hands upward, passing the arch of her ribs, until he felt the undersides of her bosom. He was momentarily shocked when he realized there should've been fabric there... but there wasn't. Steeling his nerves, he pressed his fingers against the bottom of her breasts, overwhelmed at how soft and giving they were. He felt around them, eventually taking them into his hands and relishing in the weight in his palms as he lifted them slightly.

He knew if his sisters could see him now, they'd witness a goofy grin on his face. And he was unashamed of that fact.

Then, his thumb ran across a hard nub... her nipple... and he was rewarded with a small noise, a whimper. It wasn't enough to identify his sister, but still... it wouldn't hurt for a guy to keep trying, would it?

He ran both his thumbs across her nipples and she gasped lightly. He was smiling crookedly as he shifted his hands on her mounds so that he could grip them, caress them, tweak them, and delight in the little noises he could coax out of her.

Overall, they weren't very large. But he knew they'd grow more. And the other little clues kept piling up. Her boldness, confidence with herself, her daring... willing to put her whole self out there the first time... and the sexy, low voice that delivered such sweet melodious moans to his ears could only belong to one sister...

He leaned foward and laid a chaste kiss to her chest, feeling her racing heart against his lips. And he was proud of what he had done to his beloved sister, how aroused his beautiful had become because of _him._

He looked up to where he imagined her eyes to be. Probably tightly shut as she tried her best not to give herself away... or looking right at him with her half-lidded eyes and smirk just daring him to cross the line another step more.

He gave her a smile whether she saw or not. "Luna."

He heard a gasp, followed by his sister's attractive, raspy voice. "Linc... Wow, you're good." She leaned down to hug him tightly to her, her nose pressing against his neck as she giggled. "So, how did you like the surprise?"

He could feel her cheshire grin against his neck as she started laying sweet kisses below his ear. "I-I liked it a lot. Very much... they felt- _you_ felt wonderful, Luna."

He was blushing hot enough that she could feel it radiating off his neck. "Anything else you'd like to say, Lincy?"

He nodded shyly. "I... hope I can... explore you more in the future."

He felt her lean away from him, her hands leaving him cold. Only for her hands to cup his cheeks. And his toes curled when he felt softness and warmth descend upon his lips, stirring the fire in his loins to a seething mess.

Pulling back, she spoke saucily, "You can do whatever you want with me, Linc." Her lips pressed against his several more times until she finally let out a lovesick sigh. " _I love you so much._ " And she gave him one last kiss before ripping herself away from him... allowing another sister to take her place and continue the test.

For a few moments, Lincoln just stood there in place, taking in calming breaths and trying to will his arousal _down_. And right when he felt his not-so-little friend start to return to his normal state, two firm hands settled onto his hips; the warmth immediately seeped through his shirt and pants, and his friend turned right back around to say hi to the newcomer.

 _Ugh!_ He could slam his head against a block wall at that moment. It was one thing, in his mind, to bare out his pride and joy when he could _see his sisters!_ But it was something entirely different to only feel his own erection, knowing they could clearly see it... and not know what their reactions were. Were they giggling, laughing, mocking him quietly to themselves? Was he not big enough for them? Was he too big? He tried to clear his thoughts of their angsty undertones, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to disappoint them... to fail them... especially in an area that identified him as the only male sibling in the household.

His spiraling trail of thoughts halted abruptly when those hands applied pressure to their grip, pushing him slowly backward. Trying not to trip backward, he took a step. And another. Until his legs bumped awkwardly against a mattress. But they kept pushing and he had no choice but to sit down on the edge of the sheets, his hands planting firmly in the material to support his body.

Yet, that warmth kept coming. Kept pushing ever so gently.

The mattress dipped beside one leg, and then the other. And he could feel two legs straddling him as a cushiony-soft, yet firm weight settled onto his knees. He felt himself blushing as his sister rocked a little, and he could feel the dip of her crotch as she adjusted herself... using him as a seat.

Her devilish hands tickled him slightly as they snuck under his shirt and began lifting it slowly. Up, up, up, until it popped over his head; her keeping his blindfold in place. His chest erupted in goosebumps, but he didn't know if it was from the sudden chill or that he was just partially exposed in front of his sisters.

Yet, those hands glided across his body expertly, pressing down on certain muscles, massaging the plane of his chest, rubbing his sides... until she finally wiggled her arms around him, gripped his back, and hugged his naked chest tightly to hers.

He could feel her soft breasts press into his chest, with a gentle give but firm presence... a reassuring presence that made him sigh in pleasure and safety.

His mind was pouting because her precious chest was covered in a silky-soft material and, as she used her weight to press him flat to the bed, he could tell there was some lacy-fringe on her bra. This, of course, ended his pout and made him extremely curious. _Is it sheer? How hard would it be to take off? Would she want me to take it off, freeing her delicious mounds for me to lean up and suckle on like a newborn?_

He just laid there, his mind racing through sweet, sweet fantasies, as his body kept warming and reacting to his sister as she slowly slid back and forth on him. Her chest grinding across his chest, bumping into his chin each time... if he could just angle his head a little, he could grab her bra in her teeth and rip it off of her...!

He could feel her lace push and pull against his nipples and he could imagine that the silky material of her bra was gradually loosening, moving further down, until eventually it'd slide sensually over the generous curve of her breasts... and then her nipples would be touching his with no stupid bra in the way.

Making things even more exciting, his manhood was painfully hard, and _very noticeable_ for anyone who had eyes. And he could feel every inch of his sister's legs and stomach slide across him, causing pleasureable tingles to race up and down his spine as his mind bursted in ecstasy.

And when he felt it couldn't get any better, she pushed down extra hard as she moved, and he could feel her groin, her womanhood glide across his erection, and her little scream of pleasureable caused him to pulse painfully, deliciously down there. When she slid back down to repeat her action, he pushed his hips upward, pressing their sexes as close together as possible through what little clothing they had on... and her moan sent his blood boiling, rushing through his ears and neck, as his mind fogged into a haze of lust. _And that sweet smell is back!_

They continued their little game, lost in each other, his sister moaning and whimpering in his ear as she clutched to him tightly, her hips undulating against his own as her body began to spasm and jerk above him. His hands had inched up to rest upon her panties, helping to pull her tightly against him in each thrust of hips. He could feel a wetness seeping into his pants and underwear, a slickness that felt natural and pleasureably at home on his manhood.

Finally, she pressed down on him so hard he felt the air leave his lungs in a forced gasp. Her breaths came out in varied moans. Her hands were trembling beneath his back, and her fallen hair which had cascading all around their heads was tickling his shoulders.

After a few moments, she leaned up and Lincoln found himself worried she'd leave before he even got the chance to guess her identity; but then he felt a pair of satiny lips claim his in a passionate embrace, and the two siblings cuddled together tightly.

He felt his sister's lips leave him, and he whimpered pitifully, pouting visibly for each to see.

She rolled off him, pressing against his side, and began writing on his exposed chest with her finger.

With his heightened sense of touch he could make out the phrase, "I luv you," repeated over and over, and he grinned widely.

She moaned again when he suddenly grasped her full breast in his hand, giving her a generous squeeze. And he marvelled at how similar to Luna's it was, though barricaded by the thin layer of silk. He could still tell that her's were a little bigger, rounder, and more matured.

Based on her concern for his standing for so long uncomfortably, her eagerness to please both of them, her probably-fashionable silky bra, and her adorable misspelling even after guiding him through the heat of passion... Lincoln could only smile stupidly at his second oldest sister and lean in to kiss her (pecking her nose by accident, to which she giggled cutely).

"I love you, too, Leni."

She gave a girly scream of joy and peppered his smiling face in kisses.

"Oh, I knew you'd know it was me, Lincy!"

He smirked cockily. "I would know my sisters anywhere and any way."

She giggled. "Well, you're not done yet. There's still three left to go."

He felt her giggling body sit up and slide off the bed, her bubbly laugh following her as she walked away from Lincoln.

Lincoln, feeling a little awkward just laying down by himself... _blindfolded_... started to lean up, but came to a stop when a hand pressed against his chest. He frowned in confusion, but gasped when he was suddenly rolled over and felt a weight settle onto his back. While it made it harder to breathe, he couldn't deny that he liked being submissive like this. As he felt strong hands unbutton his pants and begin to slide them down his legs, his Leni-tortured member throbbed and leaked inside his underwear (likely already ruined by this point).

Before he knew it, his pants were gone, followed by his socks. And that just left him in his wet underwear.

He squeaked embarrassingly when those same hands landed onto the back of his underwear, gripping him as he'd done to Leni only minutes before. He choked on dry air as she kneaded him, slowly moving to his legs. His heart stopped for one intense second when her fingers casually dipped between his legs, returning in one smooth motion.

His heart pounding like crazy and his erection jutting painfully between his legs, trying to tear through the thin layer of cotton hiding him from his sisters' hungry gaze. He found himself unsure, but excited; willingly submissive, and extremely aroused.

Those fingers dipped down again; this time to stay, as she began massaging his inner thighs. Occasionally, a lone finger would catch onto his briefs, a nail graze him in a most sensitive place.

He moaned loudly when those fingers dipped again and properly felt him. Even through his underwear, he could feel her massaging him gently, trying to roll his parts around between her fingers. He was throbbing and pulsing painfully; his manhood twitched when her fingers swirled around the tip. He blushed knowing her hand was likely collecting pre-cum, but that knowledge only made him more aroused. It felt like any second he'd burst, and then she'd really be covered.

Oh, gosh, that thought almost made him come undone right then and there. He gulped as he felt himself twitch painfully again. He had to say something. He was almost-

"S-sis?"

Those hands stilled.

"I-I... that feels really good. _Too good._ I d-don't think I can take much more..."

He felt her bottom shift on his back causing him to gasp for air. Then, those hands suddenly left... leaving him _hard and soooo close to finishing!_ He growled in his mind... not realizing that his sisters heard him utter a sexy groan of disapproval, the one sitting on him blushing spectacularly.

His legs moved unconsciously, trying to generate pleasureable friction. In his sporadic movements, he felt her shift suddenly, and in a flash he felt teeth grip his leg behind his kneecap. He jerked before going very still. He felt like a cat in heat, trapped beneath his mate as her jaws were wrapped around his neck, her preparing to mate him.

He had no idea how sensitive that area was on his body, the slightest movement on his part causing him searing pain or intense pleasure... a fine line that he was unwilling to test at that moment.

And when her hands came down upon him again... slipping underneath his briefs to grip him again... he moaned loudly, uncaringly.

He'd let her do anything she wanted to him... he loved her, trusted her. And even though she liked things rough, to control things in her own way, he'd give that to her... he'd be her submissive mate, willing to lay there patiently, with his tail in the air, as she prowled toward him with a fiery gaze in her eyes. He'd let her lunge at him, use him, claim him, and mate him to herself as her partner for life.

As his moans increased, and his pleasure kept building and building... right when he found himself fastly approaching that cliff of sweet relief... she stopped.

She rolled off of him and pushed him over.

In one swift movement, she sat down right on top of his raging member, gripped his hands, and planted them firmly against her chest.

He knew from experience that she would be smirking, blushing a pinkish tint but glowing in victory.

He also knew that these were the smallest breasts of any Loud daughter going through puberty. They felt small and weak when compared to Luna and Leni's, but he knew better than to voice that opinion out loud.

He smiled sweetly up at his sister, splaying his fingers out upon her chest to get a better feel of her rapid heartrate and panting lungs.

"Lynn."

She chuckled, a soothing melody to his ears. "G-good job, bro."

He leant up to her, moving his hands to hug her naked chest to his own. Resting his lips on her ear, he whispered for only her to hear, "Anytime, anywhere, I am yours."

He heard her gulp and he chuckled knowing she was blushing a bright red, her eyes as huge as dinner plates.

He felt her jump off him, disappearing into the fog of his senses.

Feeling more confident in himself, he situated himself back at the edge of the bed and opened his arms out to the room. "Come on, Luan... Lori... I'm ready for you." He gave the darkness a devious, self-satisfied grin.

From out of the darkness came the voices of angels.

"Oh, you're ready for us, are you?" asked Lori.

"Mmm," moaned Luan, "He looks ready for us, sis."

Lincoln blushed but kept his arms out anyway.

"Are you sure you're ready for... _both of us_ , Lincy?" Lori asked with a sultry lilt to her voice as she straddled one of his knees.

And Lincoln gasped when he felt her bare-naked crotch rub against him, already soaking his leg with her arousal. She quickly began sliding easily up and down him as she gripped his shoulder with one arm. Her rhythmic moans sung a sweet song to his soul.

He felt two arms slip around his neck from his side, two bare breasts pressing against his other arm.

"I'd think it'd be too easy to figure us out now..." She slid her chest up and down his trembling arm, whimpering at the feeling of her nipples grazing his flesh. " _Oh~ ..._ we might have to change things up."

He felt her tongue wet his earlobe right before she bit it with her teeth, gnashing the sensitive skin gently between her braced jaws.

Lori's hand slid downward until they gripped the top of his briefs, giving half-hearted tugs against the material. "I think- _ahh!_ -you're right, Luan. _Nng~_ "

Her thrusts increased until he felt her breasts bouncing against his arm with each movement, her moans piercing the room in their intensity. Her leg had slid up enough where it was grinding against his manhood in time with her own lusty movements.

Luan had wrapped her legs around her dear Lincy, pressing her own naked, soaked crotch against him as she continued to nibble on his ear before moving to his jaw, and then his lips.

Lincoln moaned into his older sister's mouth, letting her tongue to slide freely in, swiftly claiming the territory for her own exploration. The sensations were quickly becoming too much, though sporadic they were. His leg began bouncing against Lori, causing her to gasp out ragged breaths, to grip his arm in a tight deathgrip. He pushed his own tongue against Luan's, battling her for dominance within his own mouth.

Then, Lori wailed out in beautiful agony, and Lincoln could feel a few tears fall onto his neck as she burried her moaning face in his hair.

Luan pulled back, then. " _Wow_... that was... that must have been amazing."

Lori giggled, and wiped her eyes with her palm, before moving off her only brother's leg. "That was literally the best orgasm of my entire life."

Lincoln blushed, but grinned in pride. "That good, eh?"

He felt her press a kiss against his lips. "I felt like I had died and was reborn in the flames of our passion."

Luan whistled. "Wow, that's good."

Lori giggled again. "Mmhmm... oh! But it looks like it's Lincoln's turn. We've really put him through a lot tonight, girls."

Lori and Luan both moved away from him. And then he felt a hand touch his arm.

"You ready for your final test, Lincoln?" asked the voice of Luna.

He nodded dumbly, getting up onto his feet as her hand tugged onto his arm.

"Take your underwear off, Linc. You won't be needing those anymore tonight."

He gulped but nodded anyway. His fingers were quivering as they gripped the edge of his briefs and, taking a moment to steel his nerves, he slowly pulled them down, inch by inch. When his manhood slipped free of their prison, bobbing ungracefully into the air, he heard a gasp and it made him blush. Soon, they were on the floor and he stepped out of them, standing there to let each of his sisters to see their brother. Without any barrier or mask, he bared himself physically and emotionally for their gaze... and the experience felt natural and right.

After all, he trusted them with everything he had. _Even himself._

He heard a gulp, then Luna, saying, "W-woah, Linc... y-you..."

Leni's soothing voice came next, "You look amazing, Lincy. _Very manly~_ " And she purred at him.

He chuckled when he heard Lynn's, "That's so _hot!_ "

What shocked him the most was Luan's unadulterated moan, " _Oh~ I can't wait to have you inside me..._ "

He choked. "Wha-!?"

Lori finally spoke again. "That's your final test. Since it's too easy to tell us apart based on breast-size alone, you'll have to tell us apart by a different body part."

He froze, his mouth open comically. "Seriously!?"

Luna's arms slithered around him from behind, as she gave him a gentle hug. "You deserve this reward, Linc. And don't worry, I'll help you the whole time."

He choked again. "But what if I get one of you pregnant!?"

" _Oh, gosh, yes! Give me your baby!_ " cried Luan.

Lori laughed. "What she meant to say is that we each are on birth control, little brother... but if that doesn't work, then _we won't complain~_ "

Lincoln felt Luna kiss him behind his ear, slowly. "We all want to have your babies, Linc. You might as well accept that now."

He nodded timidly before slowly approaching the bed again, his older sister following right beside him.

He bumped into a pair of legs and he heard Luan gasp under the pressure. He gulped again before sidling between the girl's legs. He aligned himself and pressed just a little forward... though he was too scared, not yet ready, to take that final step with any of his sisters, he was willing to _slide_ along them as Leni and Lori had done to him earlier.

So, he started a gentle rhythm that had the girl writhing under his own trembling body. Luna was rubbing soothing circles on his back, giving him encouraging words as he was swiftly approaching his long-awaited relief.

A few times he felt his heart jerk in his chest as his member dipped a little too far into his sister... almost driving _inside_ rather than along the wet cleft his sister's body naturally provided to him. Each time he readjusted himself, even as his older sister whimpered pitifully for him to just _ride her to completion!_

He felt her lean up suddenly, causing his tip to enter her. She gasped loudly as she fully clung to him, her heaving chest melding against his own.

"L-L-Linc... _Please!_ "

He groaned tortuously as he pulled out slowly, his sister's body unwilling to let him leave her most sacred place.

"I-I'm not ready... L-Luan."

She rocked her hips forward, allowing him to keep sliding along her, rocketing her to climax.

"I won't... _Ahh!_ ...make you. But, _oh~!_ do I want you. _I need you._ "

Her words, her moans, her wet body molding against his caused him to plunge over the edge, ripping the air from his body as he silently screamed in agonizing pleasure. She kept rocking against him, whimpering and gasping, her ponytail bobbing rapidly with her erratic thrusts.

" _Ahh, Linc!_ "

Her body melted against him as they rode their high and fell back to earth in each other's arms.

Suddenly, his blindfold was removed and he squinted his eyes in the sudden influx of light. But as they slowly adjusted, he found himself transfixed in the affectionate, lusty gaze of Luan.

"Hey, Linc."

He chuckled. "Hi, Luan."

She reached a hand up to twirl his white bangs. "So... maybe next time you can finish _inside me_ like a good brother?" Her look was smoldering, and he felt his flaccid member twitch.

He coughed awkwardly. "I-if I'm ready... w-we'll see..."

Luna leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I bet you're tired, huh?"

He nodded pitifully, causing the girls to giggle knowing they had tired him out _sexually._

Leni pressed into his back, kissing his neck. "Then, why don't you lay down on my bed and sleep, while we snuggle into your sides like good wives?"

His wives? Oh... he loved the sound of that.


End file.
